Mattie la Meurtrière
Herbst 2003, ein Tag, wie kein anderer beglückte mich und meine große Schwester Gina. Ich wohnte bei ihr, sie war neunzehn und hatte mit ihrem Verlobten ein eigenes Haus, welches nicht sonderlich groß war, aber auf keinen Fall zu klein. Dafür, dass der Herbst schon zu Ende ging, war es mit achtundzwanzig Grad Celsius unglaublich warm, zumindest hier in der Gegend. Der Grund, warum ich bei meiner Schwester, statt meinen Eltern wohnte, war eigentlich unspektakulär. Meine Eltern waren schlicht weg überfordert, beide arbeiteten über zwölf Stunden am Tag und waren selbstständig. Dass ich erst elf zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, machte die Situation auch nicht viel besser, also hab ich mich bereit erklärt zu meiner Schwester zu ziehen. Mein Leben war eigentlich bisher stinknormal verlaufen, um nicht zu sagen langweilig. Ich war in der fünften Klasse, meine Noten waren nicht überragend, aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich musste nie lernen, mir flog Bildung, sowie Talent einfach zu. Ich selbst war für mein Alter ziemlich weit, in meiner Denkweise sowie in meiner physischen Verfassung, was mich aber nicht weiter beschäftigte. „Mattie? Kommst du zum Essen? Phil und ich sitzen schon!“, Gina und Phil (so hieß übrigens ihr Verlobter) saßen immer schon vor mir am Essenstisch. Obwohl wir meist zum selben Zeitpunkt aßen, verpeilte ich es. Ich saß gerade oben, in meinem Zimmer, auf meiner ausziehbaren, lila Couch. Ich hatte keine Lust zu essen, manchmal vergeht mir einfach der Appetit. Trotz meiner nicht vorhandenen Motivation, rollte ich mich von der Couch und schleifte meinen schlaffen Körper aus meiner Tür. Ich lief sehr langsam zur Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte. Ich wollte grade die Treppen herunter laufen, als hinter mir ein leises Lachen ertönte, es gehörte einem Mann, da war ich mir sicher. Zuerst dachte ich, Phil würde draußen über Gina lachen, die etwas Lustiges gesagt hatte, aber ich merkte, dass es nicht Phils Lachen war daran, dass es nicht wie Phil klang und es kam auch nicht von draußen, sondern es ertönte hinter mir, vielleicht aus dem Bad. Ich drehte mich um und ging langsam auf die Badezimmertür zu. Vor ihr blieb ich stehen. Langsam streckte ich die Hand nach der Türklinke aus, hielt aber inne. Ich überlegte einige Momente, ob ich nachschauen solle. Ich war schon immer ziemlich ängstlich gewesen, also redete ich mir ein, dass ich einfach nur übertreiben würde. Ich drückte die Klinke nach unten und versuchte meinen Oberkörper gegen die Tür zu quetschen, damit die Tür aufging. Im ersten Moment klemmte sie, aber das war normal. Ich erwischte mich selbst dabei, wie ich gerade zu besessen versuchte, die Tür aufzukriegen. Ich schmiss mich gegen die Tür und sie gab nach, ich fiel förmlich in das viel zu kleine und schlecht geflieste Badezimmer und erwischte dabei, dass kleine Schränkchen, dass in der vorderen rechten Ecke stand, dieses kippte auch um. Das Dumme war nur, dass die griechisch verzierte Vase, die meine Großmutter, Gina geschenkt hatte darauf stand und logischerweise mit fiel. Sie zersplitterte (zum Glück neben mir) in tausend Teile. Ich kniete mich neben sie und bemerkte, dass ich mich am Knie geschnitten hatte. Ich fing an zu weinen. Große, warme Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich sah kaum noch etwas. Ein Windstoß fegte mir über die feuchten Wangen und ich hörte ein lautes Krachen. Die Tür war wahrscheinlich zugegangen. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, sodass ich wieder etwas sehen konnte, ich schaute nicht Richtung Tür, sondern in die Richtung in die die Vase gefallen ist. „Oh, Mattie.“, das war die Stimme, von der das Lachen kam, ich war mir sicher. Ich traute mich nicht, mich in Richtung Tür zu drehen, ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und hielt mir die Arme vor die Brust, eine kindische Verweigerungsgeste. „Mattie Darkin, warst du ein böses Mädchen?“, die Stimme sang fast, „Hast du Ginnies Lieblingsvase zerbrochen?“ Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, ich drehte mich in Richtung Tür. Da stand er, der Mann von dem die tiefe, sanfte und doch beunruhigende Stimme kam. Er war groß, mindestens eins-neunzig und er war kräftig gebaut. Er war nicht alt, höchstens achtundzwanzig. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war nicht zu lang, aber auch nicht zu kurz, er hatte es nach hinten gekämmt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah beunruhigend freundlich aus, sein Mund lächelte, jedoch seine Augen nicht, sie starrten mich mit kleinen Pupillen in einer strahlend hellblauen Iris an. Ich fing wieder an zu weinen: „J-ja, i-i-ich bin ge-gefallen. Und, und, und ich wollte d-das nicht. W-w-wer bist du?“ „Ach, wein doch nicht.“, er grinste mich unverschämt an, „Sagen wir es so: Ich bin ein guter Freund deiner Mutter.“ Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich sah, dass er sehr krank aussah, er war so blass. Er hockte sich vor mir auf den Boden, direkt in die Scherben, die ihn aber nicht zu stören schienen. Sie zerstörten seine enge, schwarze Hose und schienen sich in sein Knie zu schneiden. Ich schaute nervös abwechselnd auf seine Knie und in sein Gesicht, das ganz nah an meinem war. Ich sah in seine Augen, dessen Pupillen immer weiter schrumpften. „Ach Mattie, du bist wunderschön. Deine dunkelbraunen Haare, oh ich schmelze. Und deine grünen Augen, genau wie deine Mutter.“ Meine Mutter hatte grau-braune Augen, ich verstand ihn nicht. „Oh, oh, und diese blasse Haut, göttlich. Deine Lippen, oh, genau so wie damals.“ Damals? Wie? Er kannte mich? Ich bemerkte, dass er immer noch auf den Scherben kniete und zeigte stumm auf seine Knie. Er schaute hinab, als hätte er vorher gar nichts gemerkt. „Oh.“, er hatte tatsächlich nichts gemerkt, er rutschte nach rechts, in Richtung Badewanne. Aus seinem Knie floss Blut. Viel Blut, aber das störte ihn nicht. „W-was machst du hier?“, ich konnte gar nicht begreifen, was gerade geschah. Ich bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen küsste er mich auf die Stirn und lächelte mich wieder verstörend an. „Was zur…“, weiter kam ich nicht, er hielt mir den Mund zu und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in Wut. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herunter, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Ich versuchte vergeblich in seine Hand zu beißen. Er legte die freie Hand an die linke Seite meines Kopfes, dann nahm er die Hand, mit der er mir den Mund zugehalten hatte und legte sie auf die rechte Seite. Kaum war seine Hand weg, schrie ich. Ich schrie so, als ob ich gerade zerquetscht werden würde und in dem Moment jedes einzelne meiner Eingeweide herausquellen würde. So fühlte ich mich auch, er drückte meinen Kopf so fest, dass mir schon langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er zog mich an meinem Kopf auf die rechte Seite des Badezimmers. Ich schrie erneut. Warum hörte mich denn keiner? Ich sah wieder in seine Augen, von dem strahlenden Blau war nichts mehr zu sehen, alles war schwarz. Als er mich bis zur Badewanne geschleift hatte versuchte er mich anzuheben. Ich wehrte mich, ich strampelte so doll ich konnte, also ließ er mich wieder fallen und trat auf mich ein. Diesmal schrie ich nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Schmerz. Schließlich wurde es ihm genug, er packte wieder meinen Kopf und schmetterte ihn gegen den Badewannenrand. Danach wurde ich bewusstlos. „Mattie? Mattie! Wach auf! Es ist schon fast um zwölf!“, das war Ginas Stimme. „Was? Was ist passiert?“, ich lag in meinem Bett. „Was soll los gewesen sein?“, Phil kam dazu. Ich betastete meinen Kopf nach Wunden. Nichts. „Da war dieser Mann! Und er… Ähm…“, in diesem Moment konnte ich mich nicht mehr an Einzelheiten entsinnen, „… wartet… habt ihr euch nicht gewundert, dass ich nicht zum Essen gekommen bin, obwohl ihr nach mir gerufen habt?“ „Was? Natürlich bist du gekommen! Du hast zwar nichts gegessen, aber du warst da. Was redest du denn bitte?“, Gina wunderte sich. „Und wie bin ich dann bitte wieder ins Bett gekommen?“, ich verstand nicht, was hier los war. „Du bist ganz normal wieder hoch gelaufen. Und bist pünktlich um zweiundzwanzig Uhr ins Bett gegangen.“, Phil antwortete wieder. Ich bat Phil zu gehen und schilderte Gina mein Erlebnis, welches ich gestern Abend gehabt hatte. Sie versicherte mir, dass alles gut werden würde, es war bestimmt nur ein Traum. Aber, wie kann etwas, was so real schien, ein Traum sein? Ich begab mich wieder ins Badezimmer und schaute auf das Schränkchen, ich erschrak. Die Vase war noch da und zwar ganz! Neben dem Schränkchen war ein Ganzkörperspiegel. Ich stellte mich davor und fing bei dem Anblick sofort an zu schreien. Ich sah im Spiegel das Badezimmer so, wie ich es von gestern in Erinnerung hatte. Das Bad war Blutüberströmt, die Scherben der Vase lagen auf dem Boden, das Schlimmste aber war aber, ich sah mich, nicht so, wie ich vor dem Spiegel stand, sondern am Badewannenrand liegend und blutend. Es hatte meine Schädeldecke zerstört und ich sah rosa-graue Masse aus der zerstörten Stelle quellen, die wahrscheinlich mein Gehirn darstellen sollte. Dieses Ich bewegte sich kein Stück, es war tot, mausetot. Ich betastete wieder meinen Schädel, diesmal spürte ich es, es war zerstört. Ich fühlte warme Flüssigkeit, die wahrscheinlich Blut war. Doch im Spiegel sah ich nichts, was irgendwie darauf hinwies, dass ich verletzt war, ich hatte ja nicht einmal Schmerzen. Nur dieses andere Ich, was dort lag, dem sah man an, dass es tot war. Ich war nicht tot, ich lebte noch, oder? Ich hab mit meiner Schwester und Phil geredet, ich kann nicht tot sein. Ich machte die Augen zu und gab mir selbst eine Ohrfeige, um festzustellen, dass ich nicht träume. Nein, ich träumte nicht. Ich rannte aus dem Bad und schaute in einen Spiegel im Flur. Nichts, ich war nicht verletzt oder tot. Ich lief zu Gina. „Gina! Gina!“, ich packte sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter mir her, „Du musst dir das Bad anschauen!“ „Oh mein Gott, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?“, Gina ließ sich ziehen, lief aber schließlich doch mit. Ich zog sie mit ins Badezimmer. „Und? Was ist nun hier?“, sie sah gelangweilt aus. Ich schob die vor den Spiegel. Für einen kleinen Moment riss sie ihre Augen weit auf, dann schüttelte sie hektisch den Kopf, als würde sie verdrängen, dass sie dasselbe sieht wie ich. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und sah dann wieder ganz gleichgültig aus. „Was ist denn hier? Ich sehe nichts!“, ich sah in ihrer Miene, dass sie das Geschehnis vor ihren Augen verdrängte. „Ginnie! Du siehst es! Sag die Wahrheit. Bitte.“, ich fing an zu weinen und meine Stimme brach. Gina lief schnell aus dem Raum und rief mir noch zu: „Mattie, da ist nichts!“ Ich rannte auf mein Zimmer. In den nächsten Monaten passierte nichts Erwähnenswertes. Gina meldete mich bei einer Kinder- und Jugendpsychologin an, die ich aber sowieso die ganze Zeit anschwieg. Mein Leben ging wie gewohnt weiter. Silvester stand bevor, genauso wie mein zwölfter Geburtstag. Alles normal, bis zum 21. Dezember, Winteranfang. Die letzten Schultage standen an. Ich kam gerade von der Schule, stand vor der Tür und suchte meine Schlüssel, die ich aber vergessen hatte, also klingelte ich. Lange Zeit stand ich wartend da, bis Phil mir die Tür öffnete, er schaute mich mit seinen grün-blauen Augen an und seine lockigen, naturroten Haare wehten im Wind. Er verzog seine blassen Lippen zu einem misslungenen Lächeln, so dass seine Sommersprossen schief tanzten und bat um Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange hätte warten müssen. Ich machte eine gleichgültige Geste. „Wo ist Gina?“, ich wollte nach ihr sehen, weil sie in letzter Zeit so bedrückt wirkte. „Oben, in deinem Zimmer, aufräumen.“, Phil zitterte, dabei war es angenehm warm im Haus. Ich lief nach oben. Drückte die Klinke meiner Zimmertür herunter und ließ mich gegen die Tür fallen, sie gab sofort nach. Ich konnte meinen Sturz grade noch so auffangen. Als ich in Richtung Bett schaute, wurde mir schlecht. Da, auf meinem Bett, lag Gina, nackt und zerfleischt. Ihr ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus blutigen Einzelteilen, die man nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. Ihr Kopf war das einzige, was noch übrig geblieben ist. Ihre Augen waren offen und starrten gerade aus. Ihre blondierten, kurzen Haare waren blutgetränkt. Ihre Lippen waren eisblau. Ich musste mich übergeben. Auf ihrer Stirn stand, mit Edding geschrieben ,It’ll happen’ ''Also ‚Es wird passieren’. Was wird passieren? Ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darum. Es war sowieso schwer zu denken, wenn eine zerfleischte Leiche vor einem liegt. Ich wollte schreien, doch auf einmal hielt mir jemand oder etwas den Mund zu. Das Gesicht meiner Schwester bewegte sich auf einmal und ihre grau-blauen Augen richteten sich in meine Richtung. Die imaginäre Hand, die mir den Mund zuhielt, war verschwunden, aber diesmal konnte ich nicht schreien, ich war wie gelähmt. Auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes und hektisches Atmen. „Alles wird gut. Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt.“, die Lippen der Leiche meiner Schwester bewegten sich und die Stimme war ihre, aber es hörte sich an, als würde sie aus weiter Ferne kommen. „Nichts ist gut! Was ist passiert?“, mir stiegen wieder die Tränen in meine Augen. Sie antwortete nicht auf meine Frage, ihre Stimme wurde hysterisch: ''„Alles. Wird. Gut. Mattie.“ Wieder spürte ich die Hand, aber diesmal war sie um meinen Hals und drückte fest. Ich spürte, wie ich keine Luft mehr bekam und sank zu Boden. Ab da hab ich eine große Gedächtnislücke. Eine Gedächtnislücke, die mehrere Jahre in meinem Kopf löschte. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass Phil gesagt hatte, nachdem er mich auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer gefunden hatte, dass Gina sich umgebracht hätte. Ich erzählte ihm, wie ich sie aufgefunden hatte, aber er sagte, sie hätte sich lediglich die Hauptschlagader aufgeschnitten. Ihr Körper wäre nicht entstellt gewesen. Dann ist 2004 bis 2006 alles weg. Jegliche Erinnerungen sind weg. Ich war in Behandlung, damit ich mein Gedächtnis wiedererlange, aber alles ist weg. Ich war jetzt schon fünfzehn, hatte langsam den Tod meiner Schwester vergessen, mein Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern hat sich verschlechtert. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen. Ich wohnte weiterhin bei Phil. Er hatte seit meiner Schwester keine Beziehung mehr, das hat er mir zumindest erzählt. In der Schule wurde ich ein Jahr zurückgestuft, weil ich keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an den Stoff hatte, ich bin jetzt siebte Klasse. Von dem Tod meiner Schwester hab ich niemanden erzählt, genauso wenig, wie von der Begegnung mit dem Mann. Schule, im Allgemein, ging mir grad etwas auf die Nerven, ich hatte nie Lust und war auch oft krank, an manchen Tagen bereu ich es, krank gewesen zu sein: „Hey, Mattie, steh’ auf, du musst in die Schule.“, Phil weckte mich jeden Morgen. „Phil, ich fühl mich nicht gut, kannst du mich krankmelden?“, ich wollte wirklich nur im Bett liegen bleiben. „Okay.“, Phil sagte nie Nein, „Aber ich bin heute nicht für dich da, ich muss bald arbeiten, bis heut Abend.“ „Ist schon okay.“, ich hatte eh vor zu schlafen. „Dann bis heute Abend.“ „Ciao, Phil.“ Ich schlief bis Mittag weiter, bis mich irgendetwas sanft weckte. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah ein Paar hellblaue Augen mit winzigen Pupillen. Er war es, der Mann, es war damals einfach kein Traum. Ich lag auf der Seite, er rollte mich jedoch so, dass ich auf dem Rücken lag. „Na? Erinnerst du dich noch?“, er sprach die Wörter nicht, er lachte und sang sie gleichzeitig. Ich antwortete nicht, ich kreischte. Ich wollte abhauen, doch er hielt mich mit beiden Armen an den Schultern fest. Ich trat nach ihm, dann setzte er sich auf meine Hüfte, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr traf. Er war schwer, ich fühlte mich gequetscht. Er lächelte, diesmal lächelten seine Augen mit. Er zückte ein kleines Taschenmesser. Jetzt ist es vorbei, ich werde sterben. Mehr als das ging in meinem Kopf nicht vor. Er setzte an meinem Unterleib an und schnitt, aber nicht meinen Körper, sondern mein Shirt, er schnitt es auf und riss es von meinem Oberkörper. Ich lag nun oberkörperfrei unter ihm. Der Mistkerl wollte mich vergewaltigen! Ich zappelte unter ihm, aber das machte ihn anscheinend nur noch geiler, also hörte ich auf, vielleicht ließ er mich am Leben, wenn ich ihn machen ließe. Er küsste meine Brüste. Ich musste sagen, er war nicht unattraktiv, deshalb machte es mir auch wenig aus, was er tat, solange er mir nicht wehtat. Er setzte sich von meiner Hüfte auf meine Beine und zog mir dabei meine Shorts aus. Nun war ich ganz nackt. Er riss sich sein schwarzes Hemd vom Leib, danach seine Hose. Nun waren wir beide nackt, aber ich bekam angst. Er würde mich danach töten. Ich bin mir sicher. Er grinste und diesmal sah ich, dass seine Augen wieder schwarz wurden. „Mattie?“ Ich schlug die Augen auf. Es war Phil. Niemals habe ich mich mehr darüber gefreut ihn zu sehen. „Oh Phil! ''Wie spät ist es? Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“, ich war zu aufgeregt um meine Gedanken beieinander zu behalten. „Oh Gott, keine Ahnung, halb acht? Warum bist du so aufgere-“, er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, ich fiel ihm in die Arme. Schreckte aber kurz danach wieder zurück, weil ich bemerkte dass ich nackt unter der Decke lag. Es war kein Traum, neben mir lagen mein zerschnittenes Shirt und die Shorts. „Wieso bist du nackt?“, Phil kicherte. Ich entschloss ihm nichts von meiner Begegnung mit meinem Vergewaltiger zu sagen. Er würde mir eh nicht glauben. „Mir war warm.“ „Aha.“, selbst das glaubte Phil mir nicht. Ist ja auch egal, soll er sich seinen Teil denken. Das Leben ging, mal wieder, wie gewohnt weiter. Bis auf ein paar Erinnerungslücken gab es nichts Nennenswertes bis zu meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag. Meine Eltern waren zu Besuch, sie hatten sich total verändert, ich hatte sie ja auch seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, oder zumindest ein Jahr, aber an die andren Jahre kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Sie hatten mir als Geschenk Geld gebracht, so wie meine Eltern halt waren, keine Ideen, lieber Geld schenken. Um genau zu sein, es waren zweitausend Euro. Eine schöne Entschädigung für die versäumten Jahre. Da mein Zimmer so langweilig aussah und eh seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr renoviert wurde, entschloss ich mich einfach mir neue Möbel von dem Geld zu holen. Gesagt, getan. Zwei Wochen später hatte ich ein komplett neues Zimmer. Ein Schreibtisch, einen Ganzkörperspiegel und noch ''vieles mehr, das einzige was blieb, war mein Bett. Es wurde an einem Freitag fertig, um genau zu sein, an einem Freitag den dreizehnten, aber ich war nicht abergläubisch. Ich kam von der Schule, lief ins Haus, rannte die Treppen hinauf und stürzte in mein neues Zimmer. Als ich in den Raum trat, erschrak ich. Hier war eine Spannung, so wie ich sie noch nie vernommen habe. Ich lief wieder aus dem Raum und atmete. Was war das? Meine Hand streckte sich wieder nach der Tür aus und ich drückte sie auf und ging vorsichtig wieder hinein. Ich versuchte einen tiefen Atemzug zu machen, aber es gelang mir nur teilweise. Mir wurde schlecht und ich riss jedes Fenster auf. Meine Lungen füllten sich langsam wieder mit Luft. Ich atmete. Jetzt kam meine Freude über das neue Zimmer erst so richtig zum Ausdruck. Ich lief umher und freute mich einfach. Zwei Minuten nach meinem Zimmerrundgang kam schon die nächste Überraschung. Ich stellte mich das erste Mal vor meinen neuen Spiegel. Ein Ganzkörperspiegel, wie ich Spiegel halt liebe. Kaum sah ich hinein, schrie ich. Ich sah in dem Spiegel mein Bett, das Bett in dem ich vergewaltigt wurde, ich lag darin. Ich, nackt, ohne eine Decke über mir. Das schlimmste war aber, dass ich nicht unversehrt war. Ich hatte drei Messer in mir stecken, oder eher gesagt in meinem Oberkörper. Eins zwischen meinen Schlüsselbeinen, eins direkt dort, wo eigentlich mein Solarplexus hingehört und eins direkt in meinem Bauchnabel. Er hatte also doch versucht mich umzubringen. Dieses Ich auf dem Bett war tot, verblutet. Mir wurde schlecht und ich wollte ins Badezimmer, um mich zu übergeben. Doch dann tauchte er wieder auf, im Spiegel. Mein Vergewaltiger, der Mann, der mich schon zweimal getötet hat. Er sah mir lässig ins Gesicht, kein angespannter Blick, keine Waffen bei sich, trug die Klamotten, die er immer trug. „Hey, Mattie.“ Er grinste wie ein pubertierender, fünfzehn Jahre alter Junge. „Hey – eh – dürfte ich auch deinen Namen erfahren?“ Ich war es leid, ihn immer nur meinen Vergewaltiger zu nennen. „Du darfst. Henry. Henry Darkin.“ „Henry – Darkin?! Darkin? Wie Mattie Darkin?“, langsam verlor ich die Geduld, ich ging einen Schritt dem Spiegel entgegen. „Ja, Mattie – aber – weißt du, es nützt nichts wenn du dem Spiegel näher kommst. Du kriegst mich nicht. Ich bin woanders hier auf dem Grundstück.“ „Wo bist du?“, ich wollte wissen was das hier war. „Schau im Außenbad.“, er verschränkte die Arme. Ich rannte aus meinem Zimmer, schnappte mir meine Jacke aus dem Flur (Es war Winter), holte die Schlüssel für die Außenräume und sprintete so schnell ich konnte zum Außenbad. Als ich dort ankam rammte ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss und drehte ihn so schnell ich konnte. Ich trat gegen die Tür, bis sie nachgab. Dort stand er. Ich lief auf ihn zu bis mein Gesicht kurz vor seiner Brust war. Ich holte tief Luft: „Wer zur Hölle bist –“, ehe ich meinen Satz beenden konnte zog er mich zu sich heran und küsste mich. Auf den Mund. Ich stand da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und machte kaum mit. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu viel und ich trat ihn mit all meiner Kraft ans Schienbein. Er zuckte zurück und lächelte mich an. Er trat einen Schritt nach links in Richtung des winzig kleinen Waschbeckens. Seine Hand griff nach dem Wasserhahn und drehte ihn auf. Dann lief er zu der Tür und verschloss sie. Das Wasser lief langsam über den Waschbeckenrand hinaus. Ich rannte dahin, um den Wasserhahn zu zudrehen, doch Henry war schneller. Er packte mich um die Taille und warf mich in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Ich sah wieder wie sich seine Hand zum Wasserhahn bewegte, er ihn packte und ohne große Mühe abriss. Er wollte mich ertränken! Nein! Ein drittes Mal lasse ich mich nicht töten. Ich rannte zur Tür und versuchte sie aufzukriegen. Keine Chance, die ist zu. Meine Augen waren nass vor Tränen. Ich rannte zu ihm, legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „''Warum?! Warum tust du so was? Wer bist du? Warum ich? Was willst du?“'', ich wurde regelrecht verrückt „''Mattie, Liebes''. Alles wird gut, Mattie. Uns wird bald nichts mehr trennen.“ Da der Raum ziemlich klein war, ging mir das Wasser schon fast bis zu den Knöcheln. „Ich'' will nicht'' sterben!“, ich kreischte. „Wann bist du jemals gestorben?“, seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigend. Er hatte Recht. Wann bin ich gestorben? Bin ich schon tot? Wurde ich wirklich zweimal getötet? Wie viel Zeit hatte ich noch bis ich ertrinken würde? Drei knappe Stunden? Der Raum ist so klein! Ich fing an zu frieren, es waren Minus vier Grad Celsius draußen und hier drin war es kein Stück wärmer. Wenigstens war das Wasser einigermaßen warm. Ich setzte mich, lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Einige Augenblicke später schlief ich ein. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hab, aber als ich aufwachte, merkte ich, dass Henry mich auf einen der Schränke gesetzt hatte. Wenn ich auf dem Boden sitzen geblieben wäre, wäre ich schon ersoffen. Ich blinzelte ein oder zweimal und sah dann, dass Henry sich genau vor mich gestellt hat und mich mit seinen winzigen Pupillen ansah. „Henry! Wieso?“, kaum sah ich sein Gesicht, packte mich Neugier und Wut zugleich. Er streckte mir eine Schachtel entgegen. „Letzte Zigarette?“, fragte er. „Erste und letzte eher gesagt.“, ich schloss dich Augen kurz und atmete laut aus, „Gib eine her. Wir sterben eh.“ Er holte eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie in den Mund und zog daran während er sie anzündete. Ich fühlte ein Stechen in meinem Hals und in meiner Lunge und hustete hektisch. „Teufelszeug.“, fluchte ich, aber ich zog weiter daran. Auf irgendeine Weise entspannte mich das. Als ich fertig mit rauchen war, wurde ich unendlich müde. Meine Augen schlossen sich immer wieder. Ich ignorierte das immer weiter steigende Wasser, zumindest solang bis es an meinem Kinn war. Ich wurde auf einmal hellwach. Mein Überlebensinstinkt meldete sich. Du bist zu jung, um zu sterben. Ich war wirklich zu jung zum sterben. Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte zu Henry, der sich auf einen Stuhl gerettet hat, um dem mittlerweile eiskalten Wasser zu entweichen. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Ich war eh schon halbtot vor Kälte. Wenn ich hier nicht herauskäme, würde ich eher erfrieren als ertrinken. Auf dem Stuhl, auf dem ich mich gerettet hatte, war eine Decke für den Winter, die ich um mich schlang. Ich schaute in dem, fast unecht erscheinenden, klaren Wasser nach irgendetwas, was mich retten könnte. Lange Zeit sah ich in dem kleinen Raum hin und her. Phil hatte immer Messer hier gelagert, das wusste ich, aber wo? Es gab zwei Schränke in diesem Raum. Ich hatte also eine fifty-fifty-Chance. In einen der beiden Schränke konnte ich schauen, ohne dass Henry mich aufhalten würde. Ich entschloss mich schnell für den Schrank, der weiter von mir entfernt war, denn, dass es in meiner Nähe sein würde, wäre zu offensichtlich. Ich sah Henry an und sprang schließlich in das eiskalte Wasser, um zum Schrank zu schwimmen. Ich schwamm so schnell ich konnte, aber das Wasser fühlte sich an wie tausende Messerstiche. „Mattie! Stopp!“, Henry brüllte mir hinterher und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser. Ich erreichte den Schrank und riss ihn auf, so gut das Unterwasser ging. Mist. Meine Theorie bestätigte sich nicht, die Messer waren im anderen Schrank. Ich drehte mich um und schwamm, was das Zeug hielt zum anderen Schrank. Kurz bevor ich den Schrank erreichte, packte Henry mich von hinten an der Taille und zog mich zu sich. Ich schrie panisch und schlug auf ihn ein. Ich traf ihn am Kinn, er ließ mich ruckartig los. Kaum war ich frei, schwamm ich so schnell wie möglich zu dem andren Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ja, da waren sie. Ich versuchte eins zu greifen, bekam es aber nicht in die Hand. Henry hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und bahnte sich den Weg in meine Richtung. Kurz bevor er mich wieder packte, griff ich ein Messer, drehte mich um und rammte es ihm in die linke Schulter. Er hielt den Atem an und summte, als würde er dadurch den Schmerz überwinden, aber seine Augen sahen schmerzerfüllt aus. „Sag mal spinnst –“, weiter kam er nicht, denn ich legte eine Hand an seine Kehle und drückte ihn in Richtung Tür. „Sag mir wer du bist!“, ich schrie. Er krächzte: „Mattie, Stopp! Ich bin …“ Ich hatte ihn gegen die Tür geschmettert, er schien schwach zu sein, also schüttelte ich ihn, sodass er immer und immer wieder gegen die Tür schlug. Ich konnte meine Kraft nicht mehr kontrollieren. Mir stand das Wasser fast bis zur Nase, ich würde bald keine Luft mehr bekommen. Ich schubste Henry noch einmal gegen die Tür, diese gab dann nach. Das Wasser floss nach draußen. Henry fiel, ich mit ihm. Oder eher gesagt auf ihn. Wenige Momente später kam er wieder zu sich und seine Arme schnellten zu mir auf, um mich zu packen. Ich schlug sie weg, griff nach meinem Messer und stach direkt in seine Brust. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Ich ließ meine ganze Wut an ihm aus. Sein Blut spritzte mir ins Gesicht, doch ich hörte nicht auf. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich schrie. Schrie, so laut ich es noch nie getan hatte. Ich stach bestimmt über fünfzig Mal auf ihn ein. Dann stoppte ich, es war ruhig. Seine Leiche starrte direkt zum grauen Himmel auf. Ich stand von ihm auf. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und rannte. Ich hatte kein Ziel, kein Ende ich rannte einfach weg, weit weg. Nachdem ich wegrannte von zu Hause, kam ich 2 Tage später bei einer Freundin in Frankfurt an. Ich wohne nun seit zwei Monaten bei ihr. Sie weiß nicht was passiert ist. Seit ich bei ihr wohne, führe ich ein Tagebuch, in dem ich meine Zukunftspläne notiere oder einfach Gedanken aufschreibe. Fünf Tage nach dem ich bei ihr angekommen war, schrieb ich mal wieder. 13/02/2008 Heute war ein komischer Tag. Ich fühle mich so… emotionslos. Ich habe endlich etwas begriffen, das Leben ist nur eine reinste Euphorie des Todes. Menschen sind einfach nur leere Hüllen, die sich in einem animalischen Trieb wälzen. Dreiste Lügen breiten sich in deren aufnahmeunfähigen Gehirnzellen aus. Karma ist nur noch ein leerer Begriff. Magie schimpft sich mittlerweile Logik. Guter Umgang wird von andren eingeschätzt. Statt Wissen ist nun Ansehen Macht. Idioten führen Diktatur, Möchtegern Philosophen führen Demokratie. Nur Menschen, die keinem animalischen Trieb folgen, führen innere Monarchie. Denkt man jedoch zu viel über die innere Regierung nach, wird man in eine besondere Art Leid hinein gezogen. Eine psychologisch unerklärliche Art des Leides. Man hat nur einen Drang. '' ''Nein, ich habe nur einen Drang. Ich habe den Drang, zu töten. 30.05.2008, das war der Tag an dem ich das erste Mal seit Jahren Zeitung las. Auf der Titelseite, war ein fettgedruckter Artikel: 15 Morde, durch eine Psychopathin. Wer ist die geheimnisvolle Fremde? In dem Raum Berlin bis Frankfurt wurden fünfzehn Leichen gefunden. Laut der Polizei, wurde jedes Opfer auf dieselbe Weise getötet. Man geht davon aus, dass es eine Frau war, da Spuren von Nagellack am Tatort gefunden wurden, doch das Budget reicht nicht für eine ausführliche Untersuchung des Falls. Bevor sie ein Opfer tot zurückließ, schrieb sie meist noch mit Blut „''Mattie la meurtrière“'' auf Wände. Ich tötete Henry, Phil, Mommy, Daddy, meine Freundin aus Frankfurt, ein paar Klassenkameraden und deren kleine Geschwister. Ihr werdet mich niemals finden. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen